


Жара в Сан-Франциско

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence AU, Don't copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Starfleet Academy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Жара в Сан-Франциско

В Сан-Франциско жара, изнуряющая, утомительная. Подготовка к экзаменам в такой обстановке — сущее наказание. Из открытого наполовину окна тянет жаром уставшего города, и Маккой отдал бы всё, чтобы ощутить лёгкое дуновение ветерка.

Не годится. Всё это решительно не годится. Маккой со вздохом отодвигает ПАДД, потому что упрямые тезисы никак не хотят помещаться в его голове. До экзамена меньше суток, но он повторил только треть материала, и кажется, сейчас сдохнет от невыносимой жары.

— Боунз, ты тут? Смотри, — Джим появляется в комнате неожиданно, он потрясает зажатым в руке ящиком пива — ледяного, ещё не успевшего хорошенько нагреться, и Маккой думает, что это очень плохая идея.

— Я подумал, тебе захочется освежиться, — тянет Кирк, извлекая на свет одну из бутылок, а затем с громким хлопком скручивает железную крышку.

— Завтра в девять экзамен по трансплантологии, Джим, не мешай, — Маккой хмурится, вновь повторяя определения и понимая, что перерыв ему просто необходим. — Ладно, давай.

— Так-то лучше, Боунз. — Джим достаёт вторую бутылку и ставит на стол.

— Эй, осторожнее, ты же не хочешь залить все конспекты, — Маккой сдвигает учебные ПАДДы к другому краю стола.

— Ой, брось, — морщится Кирк, — как будто ты там чего-то не знаешь. — Он жадно присасывается к бутылке и устраивается на полу, скрестив ноги.

— Представь себе, я ещё не достиг высшей степени просветления.

Джим смеётся, воображая просветлённого Боунза, парящего где-то под потолком и силой мысли дающего указания. Он едва не падает вбок и закашливается, ловя на себе взгляд своего хмурого доктора.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Угу.

Мысли Боунза заняты предстоящим экзаменом, но он обязан признать, что беспокоится вовсе не из-за него. Здесь, в Академии, он приобрёл нечто важное, здесь почувствовал, что такое «быть дома», здесь повстречал Джима — одного из тех редких людей, которых не беспокоил его скверный нрав. Казалось, Джим наслаждается каждым моментом, проведённым с Маккоем, и принимает его настроения просто как должное. После экзаменов будет распределение, их раскидают по разным командам, и на этом всё, вероятно, закончится.

— Я буду скучать по всему этому, — неожиданно для себя признаётся Маккой.

— Зато ты будешь гордо зваться врачом, окончившим Академию Звёздного флота.

— Джим, я и так врач, — Маккой подхватывает бутылку и делает щедрый глоток.

— Конечно, Боунз. Самый лучший.

Джим улыбается. Он совершенно не выглядит напряжённым или подавленным, на его лбу блестят капли пота, а в глазах плещется небывалый азарт.

— Боунз, давай сбежим.

— Что? — Маккой думает, что Джим, наверное, спятил, ведь никому в здравом уме не придёт в голову такая бредовая мысль.

— Ну, сбежим. Проберёмся на чей-то корабль, посидим в грузовом отсеке, а когда улетим подальше, то вылезем и… сюрприз!

Точно спятил.

— Джим, ты часом не перегрелся? Ну-ка, давай сюда лоб.

— Я в порядке, — Джим ускользает от протянутой Маккоем руки и продолжает с не меньшим энтузиазмом:

— А ещё можем стать космическими пиратами. Из тебя получился бы великолепный пират! Только представь: дальний космос, просторы Вселенной… Ну?

— Если ты скажешь ещё хоть слово, я упеку тебя в медицинский корпус, и будешь тогда сам доказывать, что абсолютно здоров.

— Эх, Боунз, в тебе нет ни капли романтики, — Джим сокрушённо покачивает головой и отворачивается к окну.

— Зато в тебе её хоть отбавляй, — вздыхает Маккой и долго смотрит на Джима, стараясь запомнить момент.

Солнце печёт так же сильно, как прежде. Воздух прогрелся до максимальной отметки термометра: кажется, что ещё пара градусов — и всё живое погибнет.

— А, к чёрту, — Маккой отставляет бутылку и избавляется от футболки, решая, что было бы очень хреново получить тепловой удар накануне экзамена.

— Ну, точно: пират, — говорит Джим на выдохе и смотрит с таким восхищением, что Маккою впору смутиться.

— Прекращай нести чушь. — Маккою не хочется спорить, уж точно не с Джимом и его гением «блестящих» идей. Ещё не было ни одного случая, чтобы его идеи сработали. Обычно всё происходило ровно наоборот. Маккой не скоро сумеет забыть о том, как однажды Джим притащил в кампус енота («он же такой милый, Боунз, давай возьмём его к себе жить») или придумал дурацкую игру в шпионов и общался тогда исключительно шифрами. — Я не собираюсь становиться пиратом, и не проси.

— Даже ради меня?

— Джим, ну что ты как маленький?

Кирк пожимает плечами, ничуть не обидевшись. Он, конечно, считает себя охренительно взрослым и не любит, когда Маккой прямо указывает на их разницу в возрасте, но, похоже, сейчас не тот случай.

— Ладно, я, может быть, перегнул палку, — соглашается Джим, — но я бы и вправду хотел полететь в космос с тобой.

Маккою слышится лёгкая горечь в его словах, но они оба знают, что то, о чём говорит Джим, невозможно. Не они выбирают, что произойдёт дальше.

— Ты пей, — напоминает Джим, уже осушивший одну бутылку и моментально перешедший к другой. — Нагреется же.

Маккой прислушивается к совету и вливает в себя сразу побольше жидкости, но он не верит в бескорыстие Джима.

— Что ещё ты задумал? — прищурившись, уточняет он, зная, что с Джимом нужно быть готовым к любым неожиданностям.

— Ничего, — Кирк невинно хлопает глазами, не сводя взгляда с Боунза, и это настораживает ещё больше. — Хотя… я думаю, что смог взломать тест.

— Какой ещё…

— Кобаяши Мару. Ну, этот, с симуляцией. — Джим делает вид, что прицеливается и палит в невидимого противника. — Упс, Боунз, я в тебя не попал?

— Да иди ты, — отмахивается Маккой и швыряет в Джима футболкой. Та приземляется ему на макушку и спадает тряпичными гроздьями на лицо, чем заметно веселит Боунза. — Ну, и кто тут в кого попал?

Джим похож на забавное привидение из старинного мультика, не хватает только раскинутых в стороны рук и зловещего хохота. Маккой отмечает это совпадение вскользь, и от него почти ускользает тот факт, что Джим полной грудью вдыхает воздух и через пару секунд шумно выпускает его через рот. Если бы Боунз так хорошо не знал Джима, он бы решил, что тот наслаждается запахом, словно на нём не футболка Маккоя, а куст денобуланских роз. Абсурд.

— Так вот, Кобаяши Мару, — продолжает Джим, сняв футболку с лица, но не выпуская её из своих рук. — Я подобрал алгоритмы, взломал сеть Академии, поколдовал там немного… Всё должно получиться! Я точно пройду этот тест!

— Самонадеянный болван.

— Вот только не надо твоих оскорблений. Я, между прочим, три месяца разбирался с этой программой, — Джим задирает нос и, чёрт возьми, он гордится собой.

— Ладно, ты молодец, — милостиво соглашается Боунз. — Но про самонадеянность я не шутил.

— Ты ведь будешь моим партнёром? По тесту, — добавляет Джим после паузы, замечая, как брови Боунза слишком резко взлетают вверх. — Мне без тебя не справиться, Боунз, ты знаешь.

Не то чтобы Маккой повёлся на милый щенячий взгляд и откровенную лесть, но он делает новый глоток и кивает:

— Продолжай.

— Ничего сложного, просто посидишь в кресле, когда я буду проходить тест, нажмёшь пару кнопочек. Пустяки, — Джим расслабленно машет рукой, опустошая вторую бутылку, пока Маккой расправляется с первой.

— Просто нажать пару кнопочек? И всё? — недоверчиво уточняет Маккой.

— Ну конечно. Я же говорю, пустяки. — Джим потягивается и подползает поближе, чтобы услышать ответ. Он заглядывает Маккою в глаза, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его личное пространство, и настойчиво прибавляет:

— Ну?

— Хорошо. — Боунз сдаётся, не в силах противостоять его натиску. — Хорошо, чёрт с тобой, Джим, я пойду на этот твой тест.

Лицо Джима озаряет улыбка, но он не сдвигается ни на дюйм, и Маккоя это почему-то нервирует. Возможно, потому, что он знает: Джим ничего не делает просто так.

Маккой отставляет пустую бутылку, вскрывает другую. Ситуация не перестаёт быть двусмысленной, Джим всё так же сидит рядом с ним и чересчур пялится на него.

— Что-то ещё? — вздыхает Маккой, отмечая возникший румянец на щеках Джима, его участившееся дыхание и помутневшие вдруг глаза.

— Да, — мнётся Джим, — ещё… Боунз, можно я тебя поцелую?

— Зачем? — Маккой непонимающе смаргивает, пытаясь найти ответ в следующем долгом глотке.

— Затем, что я хочу это сделать. — Джим невероятно серьёзен, от его довольной улыбки не осталось и тени, он напряжён от и до, и он… боится?

— Допустим, — медленно отвечает Маккой. — А зачем это мне? — Он думает, что едва ли найдётся причина, по которой он сам захотел бы поцеловаться с этим болваном, хотя…

Джим молчит, а Маккой, быстро взвесив все за и против, пожимает плечами и неожиданно говорит:

— Ну, рискни.

Джим медленно подаётся вперёд, подушечки пальцев невесомо скользят по щеке, останавливаясь у подбородка. Джим прикрывает глаза и целует Маккоя с невиданной нежностью, прижимаясь губами к губам, подключая язык, обдавая горячим дыханием и немного подрагивая.

Маккой выпил всего ничего и не знает, как реагировать. Он не может ответить на поцелуй, как не может и оставаться спокойным, пока язык Джима находится у него во рту, поэтому не придумывает ничего лучше, чем приоткрыть рот пошире и просто позволить себя целовать.

Наконец Джим отстраняется, напоследок оттянув нижнюю губу Боунза и выпустив её с влажным звуком.

— Надо же… Совсем не так, как я себе представлял, — бормочет Джим, отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние, и Маккой еле удерживает себя от вопроса, а как же он, собственно, представлял. Мысль о том, что подобное вообще нуждается в представлении, кажется не слишком уместной.

В воздухе повисает неловкая пауза. Джим выглядит… разочарованным? Не оттого ли, что Маккой не пал жертвой его обаяния и не накинулся на Джима в ответ? Нет, а чего он всё-таки ждал?

Маккой так и не решается об этом спросить.

Джим вдруг отряхивается и поднимается с пола, разом забыв и про недопитое пиво, и про огромные планы на будущее. Он отходит к двери и упорно не смотрит Маккою в глаза.

— Я пойду, — он почти равняется с дверью и уже тянется к дверной ручке.

— Джим!

— Удачи тебе на экзамене, Боунз, — бросает Джим, складывая губы в кривоватой улыбке. — Кобаяши Мару в среду, в девять, ты пообещал.

И не успевает Маккой моргнуть глазом, как Кирк уже растворяется в коридоре.

— Ну, и что это, чёрт возьми, сейчас было? — говорит Боунз вслух, прекрасно зная, что ему никто не ответит, и запоздало соображая, что Джим унёс его футболку с собой. — Вот наглец.

***

С наступлением вечера наконец-то приходит прохлада. Маккой ещё пару часов занимается подготовкой к экзамену, отвлекаясь на ужин и душ. Отправляясь в кровать, он надеется, что сделал достаточно, чтобы вытянуть утром счастливый билет. Но из головы никак не выходит случившееся. Боунз давно не видел Джима настолько растерянным, и его почему-то мучают угрызения совести. Засыпая, Маккой не прекращает думать о Джиме, и, возможно, им стоит поговорить и как-то прояснить ситуацию. Потому что это, в конце концов, ненормально. Хотя разве с Джимом бывает нормально? Маккой не находит ответа и, обнимая подушку, в итоге проваливается в долгожданный сон.

Утром Маккой понимает, что безбожно проспал. Он наспех приводит себя в порядок и бежит в Академию, врываясь в аудиторию как раз перед началом экзамена. Времени на повторение материала у него предсказуемо не остаётся.

— Значит, вы говорите, что при пересадке костного мозга от телларита к землянину вероятность успешного проведения операции составляет не более двадцати процентов?

— Да. То есть нет. — Маккой трёт переносицу, стараясь вспомнить как можно больше о физиологии телларитов. Он плетёт что-то про возрастные особенности и перенесённые заболевания, упоминает о генетических маркерах и неустойчивость иммунных систем. Преподаватель скептически слушает всю эту речь, а Маккой чувствует, что заваливается. Ему не сдать этот чёртов экзамен, если только не произойдёт какое-то чудо.

— Профессор, — в аудиторию забегает молоденькая андорианка — очевидно, ассистентка профессора. Она торопливо шепчет что-то ему на ухо, до Маккоя доносятся только обрывки фраз, произнесённых на чужом языке. Профессор резко становится обеспокоенным, очень тревожным, и, не дослушивая Маккоя, чирикает что-то в его зачётке.

— Я ставлю вам «B», кадет Маккой. Вы можете идти.

Маккой бормочет слова благодарности и покидает аудиторию, крепко сжимая в руках ПАДД с незаслуженно высокой отметкой. Похоже, чудо всё же произошло.

Идти в общежитие Маккою не хочется. Сегодняшний день не такой жаркий, как предыдущий, поэтому Боунз решает пройтись вниз по набережной и хорошенько подумать о том, что его ждёт. Дурные предчувствия поселяются в его голове, хотя внешне всё очень спокойно.

До распределения не больше недели, а это значит, что скоро его жизнь на Земле закончится и начнётся совсем новая — уже там, в космосе. Капитан Пайк звал Маккоя на «Энтерпрайз», но одному богу известно, куда он в действительности попадёт, с кем должен будет работать, найдётся ли в новой команде хоть кто-нибудь из знакомых (не друзей, нет, ими он так и не обзавёлся, если не считать Джима). Возможно, он никогда не вернётся на Землю, а сгинет прямо там, в космосе, в чёртовом безвоздушном пространстве, полном опасностей и неизвестности. Тоскливая перспектива.

Маккой проходит вдоль набережной, стараясь запомнить всё до мельчайших деталей.

Вот космотрактир, где Джим впервые напился до зелёных чертей, а ведь Маккой говорил ему, что нельзя смешивать энолианский ликёр и мазаритскую водку. Но Джим, конечно же, не послушался и блевал потом до утра под мостом, отбиваясь от Боунза с его целебными зельями, и мучался от чудовищной интоксикации, обещая больше не повторять такой подвиг.

А вот сквер, в котором Маккой отмечал годовщину развода. Не бог весть какая дата, но Джим настоял, чтобы всё было сделано по правилам. По дурацким правилам Джима Кирка, конечно. Он заставил Боунза написать на листке — настоящем, бумажном, бледно-сером в бордовую клетку — всё плохое, что было в его развалившемся браке, и торжественно сжечь. Со сжиганием Джим, разумеется, перемудрил, и вместо торжественной церемонии они едва не устроили грандиозный пожар, о котором гудела вся Академия ещё пару месяцев.

А под тем вековым кипарисом Джим закопал клад. Вероятно, это случилось в тот же период, когда Джим играл в шпионов. В роли клада выступила коробка с «сокровищами», тщательно собранными Кирком за время учёбы на первом курсе. Туда вошли милые безделушки, которые Джиму дарили сокурсницы (вроде пластмассовых валентинок и плюшевых мишек с кнопкой «нажми меня» и признающихся Джиму в любви на всех диалектах клингонского), ключ от разбитого сердца (Джим не пояснял, что это значит), записка-шифровка и, кажется, что-то ещё.

Боунз хмурится и ощущает нелепые шевеления в области сердца. Как так вышло, что все «места памяти» и мало—мальски значимые события за три года его нахождения в Академии неизменно связаны с Джимом? В этом должен быть смысл, ведь так?

Ноги сами приносят Маккоя к какому-то бару (буквы на вывеске стёрлись, и названия не разобрать). Ещё нет и полудня, поэтому в баре безлюдно, а меланхоличный бармен кажется слишком живым среди всего этого уныния.

— Что будете пить? — от отрывается от протирки стаканов и, кажется, радуется новому посетителю.

— Виски. Двойной.

Если кто-то скажет Маккою, что напиваться в такую рань — это верх дурновкусия, то он просто пошлёт советчиков к чёрту. К счастью, бармен не говорит ничего и беспрекословно выполняет заказ.

— Пожалуйста. Ваш двойной виски.

Боунз расплачивается и сразу же пригубляет напиток, отмечая, что вкус у виски довольно хорош. Это явно не та разбавленная бурда, которую чаще всего пьют на территории Академии.

Маккой отпивает ещё и… не может не думать о Джиме. И всё было бы замечательно, если бы не тот поцелуй. На кой-чёрт Джиму понадобилось так поступать, всё ещё остаётся загадкой.

Маккой не соврал, сказав, что будет скучать. Пусть раздолбайство Джима порой не знает границ, а дурацкие выходки сведут Маккоя в могилу, но он будет скучать. Он будет скучать.

Боунз резко осушает стакан и вылетает из бара. Прокручивает в голове расписание Джима, вспоминая, что у того сегодня две пары, а значит, сейчас он уже должен быть у себя. Прибавляя шаг и почти переходя на бег, Маккой движется в сторону общежития, пулей взбегает на четвёртый этаж (небольшая одышка — не страшно, от одышки он не умрёт) и останавливается перед дверью лучшего друга. Нажимая на кнопку звонка, он не знает, о чём будет говорить, не имеет понятия, что он сделает, когда дверь распахнётся. Пять секунд, три секунды, одна…

— Боунз?

— Просто скажи, что ты рад меня видеть.

Джим растрёпан, немного помят, на нём красная кадетская форма, но куртка расстегнута, а из-под неё, собираясь складками на груди, выглядывает футболка Маккоя — та самая, которую Джим утащил вчера. Боунз внутренне усмехается от этого осознания, и оно придаёт ему сил.

— Очень рад. — Кирк удивлённо моргает, пропуская Маккоя вперёд.

— Почему? Почему ты вчера… — голос Маккоя срывается, и вопрос застревает в горле.

— Мне не стоило, Боунз, прости.

— Джим, посмотри на меня. — Он серьёзен и ждёт, но одышка выдаёт его с потрохами.

— Ты бежал?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил.

— Послушай, через несколько дней вывесят списки. Нас раскидают по звездолётам. Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось так. Ты мой лучший друг, Боунз, я ценю это. У меня не было такого друга… вообще никогда, понимаешь? Только Сэм, который… неважно, — Джим досадливо машет рукой. — И тут ты, такой близкий, и лучший, и я подумал…

— Заткнись, — Боунз подходит к нему близко-близко, не совсем понимая, что, собственно, делает. — Может быть, мы уже не увидим друг друга, поэтому…

— Боунз, ты что, уже выпил?

— Чуть-чуть. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, Джим, — продолжает Маккой, — но мне будет тебя не хватать. Чёрт возьми, мне тебя уже не хватает, — он берёт лицо Джима в ладони и внимательно смотрит. — Но если мы сделаем это, то ничего не будет, как прежде.

— Я знаю, — понимающе соглашается Джим, — но я готов, я давно готов, просто доверься мне, Боунз, — в кристально честных глазах плещутся волны отчаяния.

— Молчи. Я уже понял. — Боунз жмётся к нему, тянется с поцелуем, раскрывает припухшие губы, вырывая из груди Джима сдавленный стон. Он бросается в омут, не уверенный, что потом выплывет, позволяя себе просто нестись по течению.

— Боунз, — Джим выстанывает его имя, увлекая в очередной поцелуй, переплетаясь с ним языками, мокро, жадно, до одури великолепно.

Джим цепляется за его спину, ведёт пальцами по позвоночнику, Джим захлёбывается от нетерпения и трётся об него пахом.

— Джим, — Маккой слегка отстраняется, — мы ещё можем остановиться.

— Нет! Не оставляй меня, Боунз, прошу. — Он суёт пальцы Маккою под куртку, приподнимает футболку, касается мышц живота, чертит линию, симметричную поясу брюк.

Маккой перехватывает инициативу, снова целует, прикусывает губу, широко лижет на месте укуса и спускается ниже по шее, останавливаясь возле ключицы.

Накатившее возбуждение поднимается жаркой волной, ткань на брюках топорщится, вздохи Джима раздаются над самым ухом.

— Господи, Боунз, как я тебя хочу…

Джим опускается на колени, мягко оглаживая раскрытой ладонью пах, чуть надавливает, расправляется с пуговицей и ловко тянет за язычок молнии, тут же сдёргивая брюки и трусы Боунза до колен.

Маккой вздрагивает, и Джим гладит его по бёдрам, ведя носом снизу вверх по стволу, притираясь сильней и несдержанно хватаясь за ягодицы. Боунз резко подаётся навстречу, Джим открывает рот, мажет губами по члену от основания до головки и только потом выпускает язык, кратко касаясь кончиком уздечки.

— Джим, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — Маккоя шатает, он пытается отойти назад, чуть ли не падая, но Джим подхватывает его, приподнимается и помогает дойти до кровати, а потом снова сползает на пол, устраиваясь между его ног.

Осторожно придерживая пальцами основание, Джим насаживается губами на член, поначалу неглубоко, но чувствительно, постепенно заглатывая чуть больше, с каждым разом плотнее сжимая губы. Он отсасывает Боунзу с таким упоением, что тот может лишь жадно заглатывать воздух и молиться любым известным богам, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Маккой знает, что не продержится долго, но, запустив пятерню в волосы Джима, сам толкается в его влажный рот, вбиваясь почти до горла, и притормаживает, лишь видя, как Джим пытается подавить свой рвотный рефлекс.

Джим на мгновение поднимает голову, с обожанием смотрит Маккою в глаза и принимается с удвоенной силой ласкать его, проходясь пальцами по мошонке, кружа вокруг сжатого ануса и вновь вбирая в себя его член. Джим облизывает головку, спускается вниз, втягивает щёки и ни на секунду не останавливается.

Маккой слишком близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Он уже чувствует подступающий оргазм, и одного, последнего, взгляда на Джима достаточно, чтобы дойти до конца.

Джим проглатывает всё до последней капли, а после облизывается и вытирает губы футболкой.

Пока Боунз пытается привести себя в чувство, Джим усмехается.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — он встаёт и быстро освобождается от одежды, оставляя на себе только футболку Маккоя, которая ему, разумеется, велика, но кого сейчас это волнует.

Джим забирается на кровать, потрясая каменным стояком, и Маккой понимает, что теперь действительно его очередь.

— Джим, у меня мало опыта в этих делах, — виновато бормочет он, подвигаясь к стене, и снова тянется за поцелуем.

— Просто представь, что я — это ты, — шепчет Джим, отвечая, и направляет ладонь Боунза вниз.

Тот вытягивается рядом с Джимом, и да, это неплохая идея — представлять, будто дрочишь себе, а не кому-то ещё.

Боунз сплёвывает на ладонь и сжимает её на просящем внимания члене. Пальцы движутся по стволу так привычно, что даже забавно, как он мог говорить об отсутствии опыта. Вверх и вниз, слишком быстро, отрывисто, чётко.

Джим заходится в долгом мучительном стоне.

— Ещё!

Он толкается бёдрами, вскидывает их навстречу руке, опять просит и закусывает губу, пока Боунз целует его в живот и доводит до долгожданной разрядки. Сперма брызгает на живот, на футболку, на лицо Боунза, Джим размазывает её пальцами и старается отдышаться. Он притягивает Маккоя к себе и сгребает в охапку, расслабленно гладя его по спине, будто бы успокаивая.

Осознание приходит не сразу.

— Мы действительно… сделали это?

— Ага. — Джим спокоен и очень доволен. Он уверен, что всё так, как надо, и нет поводов для беспокойства. — Разве тебе не понравилось?

— Джим!

— Просто скажи это, Боунз.

— Я тебе не девица какая-то, чтобы петь дифирамбы.

Джим звонко смеётся. В этом смехе так много тепла, что Маккой расслабляется. Он лежит, молча слушая, как колотится сердце под рёбрами, и на смену пугающей неизвестности вдруг приходит что-то простое и ясное, чему Боунз пока не знает названия.

Джим неохотно сползает с кровати и плетётся в сторону душа.

— Ты со мной? — подмигивает он Боунзу перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, но тот только мотает головой.

— Не сегодня, Джим.

— Ну, как знаешь. Кстати, как твой экзамен?

— Немного не дотянул до «A», — лукавит Маккой.

***

Следующие два дня они проводят порознь, и Маккой даже рад этому, потому что ему нужно время. Он помнит о своём обещании прийти к Джиму на Кобаяши Мару и ровно в девять утра садится на место пилота, готовый выполнять все приказы своего капитана.

Джим упивается своим положением, он насмехается над ситуацией и совершенно не нервничает, в отличие от Маккоя, которому всё ещё не по себе.

— И всё же, Джим, это нечестно. Ты жульничал!

— Нет. Просто изменил условия. — Кирк смеётся, ликует от радости. Ну конечно, он первый кадет, которому удалось пройти тест, пусть и не самым честным путём. — Это надо отпраздновать!

Боунз думает, что кое-кто зачастил с праздниками, но всё равно соглашается и вечером идёт с Джимом в бар. Да, они будут праздновать, а что им ещё остаётся?

Джим безусловно звезда вечеринки. Он рассыпает улыбки, искрится от гордости, этим вечером всё для него. Он успевает подсесть за столики к каждому, кто желает сказать ему несколько ободряющих слов. Напитки льются рекой, кто-то уходит, разбившись на парочки, кто-то, наоборот, только присоединяется к массовому веселью.

Наконец, утомившись от уймы внимания, Джим приземляется рядом с Боунзом.

— Сегодня потрясающий день.

Маккой смеривает его подозрительным взглядом и кратко кивает: день и вправду отличный.

— Что думаешь делать дальше?

— У тебя есть заманчивое предложение? — Джим склоняется над ухом Маккоя и шепчет так тихо, чтобы никто больше не слышал: — Давай сбежим.

Боунз хмыкает: где-то он уже это слышал. А Джим тем временем продолжает:

— Хочу, чтобы ты нагнул меня и хорошенько трахнул.

— Джим! — Маккой чувствует, как заливается краской.

Джим дразняще проводит языком по губам, сверкает глазами. Похоже, он уже всё решил, и теперь лишь от ответа Маккоя зависит, будет ли у них что-то ещё.

— Я даже буду тебя слушаться.

Перед глазами тут же возникает картина, в которой покорный, просящий Джим стоит, раздвигая ноги и призывно виляя задницей. Маккой не находит в себе сил отказаться.

Они сбегают, ни с кем не прощаясь. Дорога до общежития занимает минут пятнадцать, и всё это время Джим держит его за локоть, не отпуская, сгорая от нетерпения. Они заваливаются в комнату Боунза, жадно целуясь, и стоит двери закрыться, как Джим набрасывается на него, сильно вжимаясь бёдрами и шаря руками под курткой, будто весь вечер только этого и ждал.

— Подожди, — Маккой отстраняется и идёт к тумбочке, выгребает из ящика содержимое и наконец находит то, что искал: ярко-красный тюбик со смазкой, заполненный где-то на треть.

— Клубничная? — фыркает Джим. — Не ожидал от тебя.

Он подходит к столу, освобождаясь от куртки, и уже тянется к брюкам, но Маккой перехватывает его.

— Оставь это мне.

Он срывает с губ Джима ещё один поцелуй, ведёт ниже, по правой скуле, утыкается в тёплую шею и, придавливая Джима к столу, сам расстёгивает его брюки, тянет их вниз, оставляя болтаться в районе лодыжек, и выпускает наружу уже затвердевший член.

Пару раз двинув рукой по стволу, он скидывает ботинки и раздевает себя ниже пояса, после чего вновь касается Джима. Тот наклоняется и подставляет задницу, но Маккой как назло не торопится. Он медленно гладит его ягодицы, свободной рукой понемногу подрачивая себе, хоть и видит, что Джим еле терпит (что ж, он никогда не отличался терпением).

— Боунз, мать твою, ты там долго будешь копаться? — хнычет Джим, заглядывая через плечо.

— Ты обещал меня слушаться.

— Да, чёрт возьми, но я не могу больше ждать!

— Можешь, — Боунз склоняется, прикусывая Джима за шею, приподнимает края футболки и стягивает её до конца. Теперь Джим обнажён, и можно легко осыпать поцелуями его плечи, что Боунз и делает.

Очень скоро (хотя Джим бы, конечно, с этим поспорил) в воздухе начинают витать ароматы клубники. Боунз греет прохладную смазку в ладонях и всё так же неторопливо гладит Джима между раздвинутых ног, постепенно проталкивая вглубь один палец.

— Наконец-то, — чуть слышно бормочет Джим, делая резкий вдох. Он стоит, опираясь на стол, и слегка подаётся навстречу, стараясь максимально расслабиться и не испортить момент.

На трёх пальцах Маккой останавливается: ни к чему больше медлить и изводить ожиданием Джима. Убирая пальцы, он входит плавно и глубоко, и Джим стонет, принимая его в себя.

Маккой убыстряется, перехватив Джима под рёбра, вбиваясь отчаянней, и, о боги, как же ему хорошо. Джим поскуливает, сильнее вцепляясь в столешницу, и Маккой хочет верить, что ему тоже не хуже.

— Боунз, ты… я… — Джим срывается на ультразвук, задыхаясь от наслаждения, подчиняясь ритмичным толчкам и двигаясь в такт. Он насаживается на член Боунза раз за разом, ещё и ещё, распалённый, вспотевший, податливый, такой невозможный.

Боунз дышит ему в затылок, толкается глубже, прижимается к Джиму всем телом, неотвратимо приближаясь к финалу. Но Джим вдруг трясётся и выгибается, двигая задницей аж до искр из глаз, и кончает с пронзительным «Бо-о-оунз!..», так ни разу и не дотронувшись до себя

Забывая, как нужно дышать, Маккой дёргает Джима назад и, вплавляясь в него, изливается внутрь, не сразу прекращая движение.

Время будто бы останавливается. Воздух, горячий и слишком тягучий, лижет кожу; под прикрытыми веками то появляются, то исчезают яркие всполохи. Всё хорошо, говорит себе Боунз, всё хорошо.

Наконец у него находятся силы отпустить Джима. Он вытаскивает свой опадающий член из джимовой задницы и, покачиваясь, отходит, хотя больше всего ему хочется лечь и лежать до тех пор, пока утро само собой не наступит.

— Ну, теперь ты пойдёшь со мной в душ? — улыбается Джим, чьей неугомонной энергии, кажется, хватит ещё на парочку человек.

— Теперь — да.

Боунз жалеет, что в общежитии ему не положено двуспальной кровати: он бы хотел, чтобы Джим остался с ним на ночь, но им не удастся выспаться в тесноте, а сон ему всё же дороже.

— Я приду завтра, — говорит Джим, и это практически обещание.

Но назавтра всё идёт не по плану.

— Это ещё что за цирк, — ворчит Боунз, когда узнаёт, что их — всех — вызывают на заседание по случаю неподобающего поведения кадета Джеймса Т. Кирка. — Джим, и что же ты натворил в этот раз?

— Я не знаю, клянусь тебе, Боунз, не знаю! Я ничего такого не делал, — он растерянно ищет поддержки Маккоя, и тут того осеняет. Вернее, к обоим синхронно приходит одна и та же мысль.

— Кобаяши Мару, — говорят они одновременно.

— Но они не могут так сделать! Это нечестно, я же прошёл чёртов тест!

— Но ты жульничал.

— Нет. В смысле, да, я исправил программу, но это же ерунда, правда? — Джим глядит на Маккоя и ждёт подтверждения своих слов.

— Очевидно, что нет, — Боунз разводит руками. — И я не знаю, как тебе с этим помочь. Мне жаль, Джим.

Зал заседаний едва не ломится от присутствующих. Похоже, сюда согнали кадетов со всей Академии — и ради чего? Ради показательной порки, конечно. Как будто Джим давно не получал наказания.

— Нашли козла отпущения, — тихо бормочет себе под нос Маккой. Он может хоть тысячу раз не одобрять этот недальновидный поступок, но втайне от остальных он гордится Джимом. Вот только комиссия, сплошь состоящая из высоких чинов, не разделяет его гордости.

— Кадет Джеймс Т. Кирк, сделайте шаг вперёд. Советом были получены доказательства, свидетельствующие о том, что вы нарушили этический кодекс поведения в соответствии с правилом 17.43 кодекса Звёздного флота. Вам есть что сказать, прежде чем мы начнем, сэр?

— Да. Полагаю, у меня есть право напрямую встретиться с моим обвинителем.

Джим держится молодцом, и Маккой даже завидует его выдержке. Пожалуй, Джим мог бы стать капитаном по-настоящему, а не в какой-то там симуляции.

Обвинитель — надменный вулканец по имени Спок — говорит что-то об обязательном страхе гипотетической смерти, о безвыходных ситуациях и о качествах, обладать которыми должен любой капитан Звёздного флота. Всё звучит слишком складно и чётко, и, не будь Маккой на стороне Джима, он бы точно поддержал позицию этого остроухого.

Но что-то не так. По трибунам проносятся шорохи, заседание приостановлено. Сигнал бедствия, поступивший с Вулкана, боевая тревога и экстренный взлёт. Выходит, Маккой зря надеялся, что у них есть в запасе ещё несколько дней. Выходит, сегодня — сейчас — всё решится.

— …Брейсер — ЮСС «Фаррагут», Маккой — ЮСС «Энтерпрайз».

«Энтерпрайз». Значит, Пайк сдержал слово и Маккой теперь будет служить под его предводительством, ну, а Джим…

— Он не назвал моё имя, — говорит Джим, кидаясь к старшему офицеру. — Коммандер? Сэр, я не услышал своего имени. Кирк, Джеймс Т.

Тот проверяет данные.

— Кирк, тебя временно отстранили. Тебе запретили летать до решения Академического Совета.

Маккой не уверен, растерян ли Джим сейчас или зол, но тот в любой ситуации умеет держать лицо, и поэтому делает вид, что всё совершенно нормально, даже если это вовсе не так.

— Скорее всего, Совет примет решение в твою пользу, — пытается приободрить его Маккой.

Джим оборачивается и с вымученной улыбкой пожимает Маккою руку, не решаясь уткнуться ему в плечо или просто обнять. Потому что не место, не время, и они оба это хорошо понимают.

— Мне пора, Джим.

— Да. Да, давай. Береги себя.

Отойдя на десяток шагов, Боунз тяжко вздыхает. Бросить Джима сейчас будет подлым предательством. Слишком подлым и слишком болезненным. Джим бы выкрутился, он точно бы что-то придумал. Если б только у них было несколько дней…

У Маккоя стремительно зреет план, и пусть он поплатится головой за свою самодеятельность, но других вариантов сейчас попросту нет.

— Чёрт. — Маккой разворачивается и кидается к Кирку. — Пойдём. — Он хватает его за рукав, начиная тянуть за собой.

— Боунз, куда?

— Увидишь.

Пробираясь сквозь стайки кадетов и снующих вокруг офицеров, он решительно ведёт Джима вперёд. На их счастье, в медицинском модуле пусто.

— Что ты делаешь? — непонимающе интересуется Кирк.

— Делаю тебе одолжение. Ты так жалко выглядел, что я не мог тебя бросить. Сядь. Дай мне сделать тебе вакцину против вируса, который переносят олваранские грязевые блохи. — Зарядив гипошприц, Маккой вводит ему препарат.

Джим кривится и потирает шею.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы появились симптомы.

— Ты о чём это?

— Ослепнет левый глаз, — продолжает Маккой, набирая медикаменты для переносной аптечки.

— Да, уже ослеп, — щурится Джим.

— У тебя будет очень сильно болеть голова и начнётся обильное потоотделение. — Маккой подхватывает его под локоть и снова тянет — теперь уже к шаттлу.

— И это ты называешь одолжением?

— Да. И ты у меня в долгу.

Протащить Кирка на «Энтерпрайз» оказывается значительно проще, чем Маккой мог предположить.

— Ты хотел пробраться на звездолёт? Вот оно. Мечты сбываются, парень.

Джим мычит, не то споря, не то соглашаясь.

— Знаю, знаю, ты говорил про другое.

— Угу.

— Где мы? — Джим еле ворочает языком.

— Медицинский отсек.

— Оно того не стоило.

Разумеется, стоило, успевает подумать Маккой, но вслух говорит совершенно другое:

— Немного страданий полезно для души.

Джим отключается сразу после инъекции успокоительного, и у Маккоя есть время переодеться и начать мысленно составлять объяснительную капитану. Может быть, им ещё повезёт и Джим будет вести себя тихо и мирно, но нужно же как-то обосновать его нахождение на «Энтерпрайз».

Маккой мимоходом косится на Джима: нейтральная чёрная форма — отлично; самое то, чтобы не выделялся.

Но Джим — это Джим, вечный авантюрист, с ветром в голове и острым шилом в заднице. И конечно же, он и тут умудряется обратить на себя внимание. Причём делает это так виртуозно, что Маккой почти начинает жалеть о решении захватить Джима с собой.

Джим просыпается. Джим реагирует на вакцину. Джим находит Ухуру, несётся на мостик, спорит с Пайком и Споком, спасает корабль…

— Я вернусь, — говорит он одними губами, когда Пайк отправляет его деактивировать бур.

И, что важно, действительно возвращается. Но это потом. А сейчас «Энтерпрайз» полон жертв, и Маккою приходится проявлять свои лучшие качества, чтобы оказать помощь тем, кого ещё можно спасти.

— Доктор Пури, докладывайте, — требует Спок по внутрикорабельной связи.

— Это Маккой. Доктор Пури был на шестой палубе. Он погиб.

— В таком случае вы только что стали главным медиком.

— Да, скажите мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

Отключившись, Маккой трёт руками лицо. Он встревожен и зол: его первый полёт — нет, их первый полёт — должен быть не таким! Жаль, что злость ничего не решает.

Когда после сражения с буром Джим появляется в медотсеке, злость слегка отступает, сменяясь желанием взять и обнять его прямо при всех, крепко стиснуть в объятиях, зацеловать. Но, конечно, Маккой так не делает.

Эвакуированные с планеты вулканцы, гнетущая атмосфера, распространившаяся по всему кораблю, и новые пострадавшие… Маккою нельзя отвлекаться, нельзя даже думать о личном, пока их опасная миссия не будет окончена.

Нельзя, но он думает. И улучает минуту, когда они с Джимом по чистой случайности остаются одни.

— Чёрт возьми, ты мог там умереть! — начинает он сразу.

— Но не умер. Поэтому не нагнетай, — оптимистично говорит Джим и добавляет уже серьёзнее: — Мы тут все сейчас на волоске от смерти. Но я рад, что ты со мной, Боунз. А я с тобой. Спасибо, что не бросил меня на Земле.

Турболифт подъезжает к мостику, и начавшийся разговор обрывается раньше, чем Маккой успевает ответить.

Джим опять нарывается, он протестует и спорит, дерётся с охраной. Он так привык побеждать, что навряд ли умеет иначе. Но в этот раз всё совсем по-другому.

— Уберите его с этого корабля.

И сердце Боунза снова ухает вниз.

Он скрывается в медотсеке, занимая себя рутинной работой, до тех пор, пока _капитан_ Спок не вызывает его на мостик.

— Доктор, я знаю, что Джеймс Кирк — ваш друг. И понимаю, что вам нелегко помогать мне.

— Это что, благодарность? — язвительно уточняет Маккой.

— Я лишь признаю, что вам нелегко.

— Позвольте высказаться начистоту, сэр.

Маккой защищается и начинает сыпать метафорами, лишь бы не произносить вслух того, что точно стоит держать при себе. Остроухий мудак допустил очень большую ошибку, выслав Джима с их тонущего корабля.

Хоть Маккой и не подаёт вида, но тоска и уныние всё сильнее одолевают его. Он скучает по Джиму, боится за Джима. Если участь Маккоя — тонуть в одиночку, то уж Джим это точно не заслужил. Дельта Вега — не самое лучшее место, и Маккой не простит себе, если Джим там умрёт. Лучше б он тогда бросил его на Земле…

Фееричное возвращение Кирка ставит на уши весь «Энтерпрайз». Он чрезмерно уверен в себе, его драка со Споком — на первый взгляд, просто верх легкомыслия. Но Маккой рад уже оттого, что Джим жив, и вдвойне — оттого, что он рядом.

Джим спасает ещё сотни жизней, и Пайка, и Землю — их всех. Не в одиночку, с командой, но он побеждает. Пишет свой собственный выигрышный сценарий и проживает его до конца.

В Сан-Франциско они возвращаются победителями. Город — видимо, в знак благодарности — встречает их тёплым дождём. Награждения, почести будут потом, а пока что весь экипаж разбредается «по домам».

— Долгий денёк выдался, — устало бормочет Джим, останавливаясь посреди коридора, напротив комнаты Боунза.

— Я думал, что он никогда не закончится, — признаётся Маккой. — Я мог тебя потерять… столько раз.

— А без тебя нам бы некуда было вернуться. Это ведь ты утащил меня в космос.

— Ну да. Джим, нам обоим сейчас надо выспаться, знаю, а у меня слишком тесно, но, может быть, ты… — мнётся Маккой, запинаясь.

— Согласен.

— Что?

— С тем, что нам надо выспаться. Но если ты думаешь, что мне удастся уснуть без тебя…

— Значит, останешься?

Джим торопливо кивает.

— Вот только, Боунз, пообещай мне кое-что.

— И что же я должен пообещать? — любопытствует тот, разбираясь с дверным замком и пропуская Джима вперёд.

— Обещай, что пойдёшь ко мне главным медиком. Ну, когда у меня будет корабль. В смысле, свой, в смысле…

— Обещаю, Джим, — говорит Маккой и, легко целуя его в висок, обнимает крепко как никогда. — А теперь давай в душ и спать.

— Ты со мной? — оживляется Джим.

Маккой только вздыхает и отвечает так тихо, как может:

— Я всегда с тобой, Джим, всегда.


End file.
